


Prom Night

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degrading sex talk, Dubious Consent, Galo shows somewhat enjoyment but he stills cries, Gueira centric, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Meis is there, Possessive Behavior, Teacher AU, Threesome - M/M/M, VERY dub con but I can see people viewing it as noncon, bottom Lio, restroom sex, the students are 18, top Guiera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not how Gueira imagined his prom night would be...Gueira has a crush on Lio. Lio doesn't know because he's too focus on their Physical Ed teacher, Mr.Thymos.
Relationships: Gueira/Galo Thymos, Gueira/Galo/Lio, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First, I want to say that this fic is very Gueira centric. I know the teacher au is GaloLio centric but I really wanted to involve best boy into this au. This is almost all about Gueira. Also, teacher au embraces top Lio but....this is MAINLY bottom Lio. The details are more towards bottom Lio than top Lio, let me just put it that way. I'm not really good at writing very rapey stuff since I really don't consume that kind of content so APOLOGIES if it's not dark for your taste LOL. The noncon label is just there just in case it is for some readers. Also, I would like to apologise to any Meis stans, I know I neglect him very much...
> 
> Inspired by this one art here (and the rest with mad burnish) https://twitter.com/matsuri_tits/status/1212268576784232448?s=19
> 
> and a text tweet about Galo being a prom night chaperone in the Teacher Au that i can't find. Oop.

This is not how Gueira imagine his prom night would be.

The hall is quiet and empty, a good thing for Lio and Meis. Not so good for Mr. Thymos. Not so good for Gueira either as he can hear the faint groans and snickers behind the restroom door he's guarding.

"You don't have to guard the door, you know." Meis reassured him as he was holding down Mr. Thymos's arms down for Lio. Gueira didn't mind Meis as his sight was focused on Lio's body hovering over their Physical Ed teacher. Lio's back arched as he reached over Mr. Thymos's head and tied (his favorite) red rope around the man's wrists. Mr. Thymos let out a gurgled groan, still fog-minded from the laced fruit punch he gave him earlier.

Lio gently smiled down at his teacher, already flushed with excitement. He leaned down and pecked the man's lips. "God, you're so cute...."

Gueira snapped back, mumbling underneath his breath. Meis only rolled his eyes, already knowing what was the problem. "Do whatever, man."

Gueira only sighed and nodded, already walking his way out but hoped Lio would change his mind. He would stay, just for him, just for Lio if Lio only asked him.

He turned his head back, his friends already too invested on their prize laidd before them. Lio began unbuttoning Mr. Thymos's white dress shirt and Meis stretched out duct tape for his teacher's pretty mouth.

Gueira pouted and immediately stepped out.

Now, the redhead is stuck moping on his prom night, wishing the music downstairs was loud enough to cover the noises behind him.

Gueira honestly only wants to be with his friends. Well, he only wants to be with Lio. They can have fun tormenting their teacher any other day, they still have time before graduation. But tonight, he really just wanted to be with Lio. Make him laugh, earn a punch on the arm here and there and maybe, if he plays his cards right, get a kiss.

Before Mr. Thymos, it was just the three messing around and god, Gueira missed those days. He did had fun with Mr. Thymos. He's like a huge sex doll that him and his pals would share, that would cry, that would beg, that would deliciously tighten around his dick. The first couple of months were fun and exciting but soon, he noticed, that Lio was getting way into their teacher.

He started kissing Mr. Thymos. He started wiping his tears away, he started calling him baby, and the most concerning, he started seeing Mr. Thymos VERY frequently on his own.

Gueira immediately brought it up to Meis and that only earned him a questionable look. "So? The boss can do whatever he wants. It's not like he's saying we can't fuck the guy no more."

Meis paused for a bit and turned to Gueira with a half grimace, half teasing look. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous, Gueira. Lio isn't gonna like that~ You know how he finds that kind of stuff annoying."

Gueira felt stupid for bringing it up. Fuck Meis and fuck Lio. If Lio finds it annoying then he's being a huge hypocrite. Lio goes berserk when he sees Mr. Thymos and Mr. Foresight in the same room. But Gueira didn't dare say anything out poud. Even if it's true, Gueira will still follow Lio's every order, every wish. Gueira would never challenge Lio like that.

Gueira sighs but soon swallows it back when the door opens behind him. Meis steps out, pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket, lighter already in hand.

"Smoke break, you can go in if you like." Meis points back. Gueira hesitantly peeks behind Meis. He's not able to see anything, but he's able to clearly hear Lio's soft laughters and taunts. Gueira closes the door and shakes his head. "I'm good."

"Seriously man, stop being such a downer." Meis tsks as he opens the window on the opposite side of the hall. He turns and sees a sad-pup Gueira, his head slightly bowed down as he rubs his arm.

"Look, Lio is already suspecting something and he's concerned. He thinks you don't like it anymore and having doubts." Meis brings the cigarette to his lips.

"Well, I am." Gueira mumbles.

Meis blows the smoke out through the window and shakes his head. "You don't get it. It's not because of your stupid, lovesick crush-"

"It's not stup-"

"he thinks you might bail and say something about it."

Gueira finally looks up with panicked eyes.

"I would never-"

"Then prove it to him. Mr. Thymos makes the boss happy. And you want to make Lio happy, right? Sorry to break it to you, but Lio cares less about your pity puppy-crush. Or more like, he's not even aware of it. But he suspects doubt and the last thing you want is Lio to think that you're some traitor, right?"

Gueira only nods, releif that he has a chance to make it up but still cold-fingered for causing Lio that kind of stress.

Meis only nods back, waving his arms at the restroom door. "Then go."

Gueira turns and slowly turns the door handle. He looks back one more time and flicks Meis, earning one back.

He enters the restroom and the scents and sounds of sex welcomes him.

The air is thick and warm from the gasps and moans. Everyone's natural scent and musk interwines together, along with their choice of cologne. Gueira immediately recognizes Lio's, his body automatically relaxes. God, he loves that smell, he feels his pants tightening already. He turns the corner and immediately notices Mr. Thymos on the ground, more awake than when he left.

His eyes are completely shut tight as tears rolls down on his flushed cheeks.

"Lio, Lio ah...Please.... please stop...aah...!"

Gueira really hoped the tape was still on but he figures Lio immediately ripped it off once Meis left.

Lio leans down, kissing Mr. Thymos's wet cheeks as he thrusts his hips against his teacher. He's holding one of Mr. Thymos thighs up, the leg resting on his back and spread the other thigh wide open. Gueira has a clear view of Mr. Thymos's hard dick flopping around with every hard thrust.

_Hmph. Pervert._

"Don't be like that, Teach. It's our special night... It's our prom night. We're here to have a good time..." Lio sweetly reassures him as he leans down one more time and gently kisses the teacher's trembling lips.

Gueira desperately needs to go in one of the stalls and just throw up everything in his stomach.

He clumsily steps forward, the step echoes through the restroom. Lio immediately stops and turns. Mr. Thymos finally opens his eyes, his frantic eyes meeting Gueira's.

"Oh, Gueira." Lio welcomes him with a smile. Gueira immediately notices the uneasiness in his voice, cracking his own heart.

_How did I not notices this.._

"Came to have a little fun with our teach since Meis offered to look out." Gueira smirks, relief how natural it came out. Lio's uneasiness visibly vanishes and beams with excitement.

_Cute..._

"Be my guest, I made sure he's all nice and slimy inside, just the way you like it." Lio pulls out quickly, causing a soft, long groan from Mr. Thymos.

Gueira walks closer to the two, removing his jacket and loosening his tie. Lio moves aside, to Mr. Thymos's left, still spreading one thigh for Gueira to see for himself.

"God, that's hot..." Gueira breathed, leaning down as he's already unzipping his pants.

Mr. Thymos tries to cover himself but Lio gives him a gentle "Ah ah" as a warning.

Seeing Lio's cum, _his Lio_ , drip out of his teacher's asshole made the boy salivate. He desperately wants to lick it up and eat his teacher's asshole just to have a taste of Lio. He wants every drop and seed that Lio left behind, leaving nothing behind for his stupid gym teacher. He deserves it more, not this pathetic man.

However, he isn't sure how Lio will respond to it. The last thing he wants to do is make a fool of himself and make things awkward with Lio. Gueira only gulps as he digs two fingers in, deeply as he can. Mr. Thymos yelps from the sudden intrusion and immediately starts to thrash around.

"I can't keep my promise of no bruises if you won't stay still." Lio warns.

Gueira thrusts his fingers in, very slowly, enjoying the warmth and slimeliness that Lio left for him. He scoots closer, pulling Mr. Thymos closer to his body and resting the man's ass on his thighs.

The teacher only whimpers, unsure what would happen next.

Gueira isn't going to let any of Lio's cum fall on the dirty restroom floor. Every drop has to be in there for when he enters his dick inside their sex toy.

Gueira continues thrusting his fingers in and out, mesmerize how the cum builds up and glistens every time he pushes in deeper.

"You sure love sloppy seconds. Such a dog." Lio comments and laughs.

"Only when it's yours, boss." Gueira softly answers, scooping a bit out as he lathers it on his hard cock.

His dick is already drooling with pre-come and seeing his and Lio's mixed only made it drool out more.

"Wait, Gueira..." Mr. Thymos begins.

"Please wear a condom...please.... It's too much, please, at least-"

"Shut up." Gueira threats as he pulls back a bit, prodding the tip against Mr. Thymos's entrance.

"Don't talk to me or I will be harsh. I'm planning on taking this nice and slow.."

Gueira slowly pushes in, Mr. Thymos choking on his own breath as he endures the new intrusion. His teacher's dick twitches back to life, a bead of pre-come bubbles out.

"You're disgusting, you know that? Your dick is already drooling once you got a student's dick up in your ass. What. A. Fucking. Slut." he thrusts harder after every last word.

Mr. Thymos's whole body vibrates as he shamefully tries to hide his face to the side.

Lio bursts out laughing, standing up and completely removing his slacks and underwear.

Gueira eats every inch of Lio's lower naked body with his eyes, admiring how hot and red Lio's dick throbs and how pale and soft his ass cheeks looks.

His eyes follows him as Lio walks over and stands between his teacher's whole body.

Lio's ass is just a few inches away from Gueira's face. Oh, how much he wish he can just lean forward and drag his tongue against his boss's milky, soft skin.

"Don't be ashame, Teach. I'll make you feel even better with this."

Lio slowly lowers his body. He reaches underneath himself and grabs Mr. Thymos's dick,l it against his asshole.

Gueira can't believe it... He's so happy he can witness something so beautifully erotic yet he can feel his stomach boiling with jealously.

Lio's bright pink entrance is just THERE, winking against another's man dick. He wants to savor this view in front of him forever but at the same time he's wishing he's not here to witness it.

Gueira notices Mr. Thymos's hips slightly bucking upward. It was so slightly he would have missed if he blinked.

"Lio, no, please.... I can't, I can't come anymore. I can't, with you and Gueira, please... It hurts, please!"

Gueira tightens his grip on his teacher's thighs, causing Mr. Thymos to cry out.

"Liar. Fucking liar. I saw that. Don't fucking play innocent, it's fucking annoying. Pervert."

Lio laughs and lowers himself more, Mr. Thymos's tip poking and spreading through his entrance.

"You saw that? I felt it. Mr. Thymos hates being honest. Hates admitting he's a disgusting, degenerate teacher." Lio spats the last words with harshness that causes Mr. Thymos to sob.

"It's not true.. He weakly defense himself through his cries.

"You guys.... always do these things to me... I-It's only natural that I-"

Gueira felt his teacher tighten around his cock.

"Disgusting. Just shut the hell up, you're ruining the mood." He rapidly pounds a couple of short thrusts, earning some pitiful moans from the teacher after every thrust.

Lio snickers as he sees his teacher rolls his eyes back, snots drooling down on his bitten lips. He slowly continues to lower himself down, finally reaching the bottom. He sits there, theatrically swiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

"Woah, wasn't that easy. I'mma just make myself comfortable here as Gueira fucks you till your next come." Lio boops Mr. Thymos's nose.

Gueira feels Mr. Thymos asshole tighten around his dick again, as well as noticing the shy, shameful rolls his hips are doing.

Something about this man enjoying any of this pisses him off. A teacher shouldn't enjoy getting fucked by his students, a teacher shouldn't enjoy having his cock inside Lio Fotia's asshole. This man whines and cries and begs for not wanting any of this yet his hips thrusts and rolls with anticipation and impatience.

_It's not fair, why him?_

_Why him, why him, why him, why him, why him...._

"Ah! Ah! Gueira, wait! Please!! Oooh, G-Gueira...!"

Gueira blindly fucks his teacher harder, gripping his teacher's thighs to dear life he's trying to fuck through his teacher's guts.

Mr. Thymos's can't keep his mouth and eyes close, every thrust forces them open.

Lio slowly starts rocking his hips as he takes in pleasure of seeing Mr. Thymos's crossed-eyes-mouth-wide-open face. The teacher drools in pleasure as Gueira fucks him senselessly.

"Mr. Thymos, Mr. Thymos, fuck! Galo, you have no idea how fucking slutty you look, like a bitch in heat, oh fuck!"

Lio starts working his hips, bouncy his ass up and down as it smacks against his teacher's skin. He grabs one of Mr. Thymos's hands and wraps it around his own throbbing dick.

"Stroke it, bitch. Stroke my cock, I want to paint that pretty face of yours all white!"

Mr. Thymos clumsily moves his hands up and down but immediately fails. Instead, he places both hands on Lio's hips and hesitantly squeeze it.

_What. The. Fuck._

Gueira sees red. He can't believe it, he can't. Is this why Lio has been seeing Mr. Thymos privately? Has Mr. Thymos been fucking Lio behind his back? He doesn't want this, he hates it. He hates it, he hates it, he doesn't want this at all!

"Take your filthy hands off of him, slut!"

Before Lio can register what happens, Gueira pulls Lio closer to him with one arm, forcing him to fall on Mr. Thymos's dick.

Lio arches his back, falling against Gueira's chest as he throws his head back. His whole body shakens with the sudden intrusion through his body.

"What....the hell..... Gueira...?" Lio whines, his eyes tearing a bit as drools begins to form on the corner of his mouth.

Lio was never fucked before. He has riden Galo before but on his own terms and speed but never had a whole dick thrust into him so deeply and quick like this.

Mr. Thymos groans, his whole back arching away from the floor.

Gueira still has arm around Lio, keeping him in place, to him.

"Don't fucking touch him as you please! Don't fucking do that, you bitch, you slut, you good for nothing piece of shit!"

His thrusts are becoming more animalistic, Mr. Thymos brings both of his hands to cover his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry..! Gueira, please! Please, please, please, no more!" Mr. Thymos sobs through his hands. His sobs turns into wet moans, his chests rapidly falls up and down.

Lio slowly recovers, straightening his back, off from Gueira's chest to see his teacher's face.

Gueria slightly pulls Lio closer, which causes Lio to turn to him.

"What are you-"

Gueira let his whole body take control. He quickly captures Lio's lips with his and immediately thrusts his tongue in.

He completely let's go of Mr. Thymos's thighs as he used his other hand to stroke Lio's cock.

Lio moans inside Gueira's mouth, he slowly starts rocking his hips. Mr. Thymos immediately responses to it, only this time, he makes sure to keep his hands to himself and just meekly thrusts up for any friction. He spreads his own thighs as well, making it easier for Gueria to thrust inside him with no problem.

"Look boss," Gueira pulls away from their heated kiss, a string of saliva stills connects them before weighing down and breaking.

"Our bitch is finally behaving himself. See how he's spreading his legs for us. This maggot really wants his students to breed him that badly."

Mr. Thymos only whines, his eyes getting teary again as his shame begins to consume him.

Lio looks down at his teacher, he's completely lovestrucked and heart-eyed as he rides his teacher.

"P a t h e t i c." Lio sings with a drunken smile.

Gueira moves his mouth to Lio's neck as he licks and sucks every inch of his skin. Finally, he can taste the sweet, salty sweat, he can finally taste this godly pale skin he always fantasized marking with his own bites.

"God, you're acting like a bitch in heat yourself. Licking and sucking like a wild dog." Lio addresses. Gueira's rapid breathing and grunts sends weird shivers down Lio's spine, earning a few soft moans.

Gueira can feel himself coming close. He's almost there, he can feel the best orgasm he's about to have coming _so_ close.

Gueira slaps his hip bone against Mr. Thymos's ass as he increases his speed, not caring if he's being too harsh or not. He tightens his fingers around Lio's dick and strokes faster, Lio yelping from the sudden change of pace.

"I'm so close, Lio... Please come...please...I want to come with you... Come all over this slut's face..."

Mr. Thymos's feels himself coming close too, his airy moans competes with Gueira's as he chants his name.

"Gueira, Gueira, Gueira......."

The two comes almost in unison, Gueira fills up his teacher's insides with his seed, finally mixing and becoming one with Lio's. Mr. Thymos raises his hips and tries attaching himself with Lio as he fells Lio's up with his own.

Lio let's out a satisfying moan as he finally releases his own come right on Mr. Thymos face.

The three takes a minute to catch their breathes before a flash catches their attention.

Meis, with his own spent dick out, takes a few shots with his smart phone as he tucks himself in and zips his slacks.

"Got some great prom photos." He waves his phone around.

Lio and Gueira tiredly smiles as Mr. Thymos is too tired to even care.

After cleaning themselves up (and taking a few more shots with their spent, barely conscious teacher) the three left the restroom as they text and laugh at each other's messages and photos they share.

Lio pulls one of Gueira's ears down, earning a surprise yelp from him.

"Don't ever do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for any grammatical errors.
> 
> UPDATE: Edit a few errors! Hopefully I got every one of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and COMMENTS are really appreciated, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
